Cupro C. Stannum
'Cupro Cres Stannum '''is a 2016-introduced, all-around character who is the forged creation and son of Talos, the bronze guardian of Creep-te. After millennia, he wishes to follow his father's footsteps to protect - albeit with less violent means. Even though his dad still works in Olympus Academy, Cupro lives overseas and studies in Monster High. Character Personality Cupro has a strong belief in duty and protecting other monsters. He treats every school assignment and activity with utmost attention and seriousness, making it difficult for him to relax or interact with other monsters. However, he makes it up with his trust and sympathy towards fellow students, giving them a reliable shoulder or ear. The manster likes to put others before him (or goals before the present), and he encourages them to be strong, quick problem solvers. In truth, he is uncomfortable with uncertainty and the future, which is why he likes to plan every part of the day even though some things would happen unplanned. Cupro also likes to act he is in control all the time, which is why he doesn't like anybody giving assistance to him. He's quite average physically and mentally, but he puts in extra effort to contribute to the monster world. He's willing to prevent any conflict rather than resolving in the middle of it to save energy and time. Appearance Cupro has smooth bronze skin with light blue-green patches and a medium stature. His thick eyebrows, roman nose and uneven lips are moulded on his head, while details like cheekbones are 'highlighted'. His 'bellybutton' is a bronze cover-seal keeping his ichor-oil fluid in, which he needs to replace every time after school. As being made of metal, he also doesn't have a lot of hair, thus shaped in a 'undercut'. Everyday, Interests and Hobbies Cupro is very interested in the news and current events, making him suitable for the noose-paper club as an investigative reporter and op-ed writer. He also volunteers as a hall monitor due to his concern of safety and eye for suspicion. The boy is a bit of a health nut, so he jogs frequently in his neighbourhood and cooks healthy lunches. Monster Talos is most commonly known as a bronze automaton who was tasked to protect Zeus' lover Europa in the Greek island Crete. Other depictions show the figure as a bull or with wings. Abilities * Super Strength - He's been known to be able to lift Manny Taur with one hand. * Invulnerability - other than denting, Cupro can sustain massive amounts of force without feeling much pain. Additionally, his patina acts as an extra built-in shield. Skill-set * Cooking Savvy - He is a talented chef, preferring to make his own nutritious food for his family and friends rather than takeout. * Conflict Resolution - Cupro's a known mediator, making the two or more people involved place themselves in each other's shoes and prevent any further drama. Notes & Trivia * ''Cupro and ''Stannum ''are latin for copper and tin, elements in bronze, while Cres is an eponym for Crete, Talos' home place. * His lucky number is three and any other number containing the digit. Category:Greek Mythology Category:Checkerbored99's oc Category:Talos Category:Original Characters Category:Males